


I will wait

by Muke_giggles



Category: Tumblr - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Stories, M/M, One Shot Collection, One of My Favorites, Sad and Sweet, Short One Shot, Tumblr, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muke_giggles/pseuds/Muke_giggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This short story is based on a tumblr post where the person in the<br/>book fall in love with the reader<br/>So I decided to give it a try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aleclightweight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleclightweight/gifts).



> Hope you will enjoy it.

I will silently listen as you put it down,  
the fear of dissapearing awakens,that not your hands will hold me tight but little dots of dust.

I will miss you, I will miss your secret smile as I told you about my perfect valentine,your tear drops falling on the pages when I showed you how it all went wrong for me and the gasp that passed your lips when I confessed my love for you.

And there it is,  
the moment you will close the book.  
Just know,I will wait.  
I will wait for you to come back.

Even when your hands will shake a little when you hold me,even if you have rimply skin,even if I can feel a cold round metal on your ring finger scratch against the page that turned from a love confession into a letter from a hopeless fool in love,even if it's just to wonder who I was, even if it's just enough to let you know: I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> and?


End file.
